Chairs for use in the living rooms of homes have been made in accordance with many different designs to provide sitting comfort and safety as well as attractive designs to suit the decor of the location at which the chairs are to be placed. It has always been the desire of many chair designers to make a chair of simple construction which is not only comfortable to the user but is sturdy so as to be safe in use while still being attractive in design.